Who says Puckleberry won't work anyway?
by 11FinchelForever11
Summary: Puck and Rachel reach obstacles in their relationship. Can this relation ship last or will it take a turn for the worst? T for Cursing 3 Gleek
1. Rachel? Pregnant?

**Rachels POV:**

Noah and I should've been the "it couple" of WMHS. I mean I have tons of friends and I throw wild parties and Noah is super hot and is on the football team _AND _is super popular plus he's pretty badass, but NO! Stupid Quinn Fabray and my ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson are the "it couple" I'm surprised any one would pick Quinn Fabray to be half of the hottest couple in school. I mean I didn't let my boyfriend knock me up when I was 16. Yet she's more popular than me! I'm going to take them down one way or another. I WILL be half of the HOTTEST couple in WMHS!

My thoughts were stopped when called on for the answer to a question in Glee Club. I had no idea what the question was! I had a headache and a fever that day, but I told myself that without me the glee club who be lost so I came to school. I knew exactly what to say because its what I was feeling. "Mr. Schue I don't feel well. May I go to the bathroom because if I don't my lunch will be all over the floor _OR_ all over someone_._"

"Rachel you can go throw up once you answer my question now as I asked before-" Thats all he had time to say I had ran to the nearest trash can and was basically hurling my guts into it. Someone had run over to me and pulled my hair back and was rubbing my back. I looked up to see Noah holding my hair up. I smiled, but it immediatly vanished as I threw up once again. "Rachel can I ask you something?" Mr. Schue asked "Sure " I said sickly.  
"Rachel are you pregnant?"

"NO, NO I AM CERTAINLY NOT! HOW DARE YOU THINK SO LOW OF ME AS IF I HAD LET MY BOYFRIEND GET ME PREGNANT!" By the that time I was nearly fuming and angry tears poured down my face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT AND TO EVEN TRY AND EMBARESS ME INFRONT OF THE _ENTIRE GLEE CLUB! _I'M LEAVING!" I could feel the tears burning down my face as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room after I had put my hair up in a bun, but before I could leave the trash can was calling my name. I fell on the ground and started throwing up again. "ALRIGHT, NOW IM LEAVING!" I ran to my car with tears on my face and drove to my secret spot that only Noah and I knew about.

I sat there for about 4 hours. I had missed school the next day, and didnt go home because I always left a pillow, blanket, and sleeping bag in the trunk of my car. It's been two days since I left. I hadn't gone home since. I couldn't go back.

**Pucks POV:**

I was worried about Rachel. I haven't seen her in two days. I tried calling her, texting, skyping. She just didn't pick up. I even went to her parents house.

_FlashBack_

_I rang the doorbell. Hiram answered and invited me in. "Hi Hiram sir. Have you seen Rachel? She ran out of glee club 2 days ago after embarresed her infront of the entire glee club and she ran out and I haven't seen her since. Is she here?" I said with hope in my eyes._

_"No we haven't seen her either. I'm worried. We have to send a search party out for her."_

_"Good idea sir!"_

_I posted a facebook status_

_**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **__Everyone! Try and find Rachel! Shes missing_

_**Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and 30 others like this.**_

_I put my phone away thanked Hiram and ran out in search of Rachel._

_End of Flashback_

"God I miss her so much" But then finally my head clicked into place. I remember when Rachel and I were in our sophomore year dating she showed me her special place in a field of flowers. She told me _'Never tell anyone where this is or it's not special' _I hopped in my truck and drove as fast as I could for 10 minutes and stopped a few blocks away so no one would know I was there and rushed to Rachel's car.

"RACHEL! RACHEL, ARE YOU OKAY CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I said banging on the window. She just layed their, but when I thought she died or something she moved a little to sit up and rubbed her eyes.

"Noah how did u find me?" She said when she opened the car down to let Noah come and sit inside.

"Dont you remember sophomore year Rachel? When you told me you came here to get away?"

"Oh my gosh I remember that, but I cant believe you do to!" Tears started pouring from her eyes. I kissed the tears away and took out my phone.

"Hold on babe one more thing I have to do before I can take you home."

I signed into facebook and posted the comment that put a bright smile on my face

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I found Rachel!

**LeRoy Berry, Hiram Berry, Santana Lopez, and 97 others like this**

"Come on let me bring you home babe"

"I love you Noah" She said while resting her head on his chest

"I love you to baby" He said as he kissed her temple and drove her home.


	2. Cheer for the Cheerio!

**Rachel's POV: **

I knew what I had to do, when I walked into school that day. It was the only way Noah and I would be THE hottest couple in school.

"I want to join the Cheerios." I said to Coach Sylvester

"Try outs are tomorrow. Now get the Hell out of my office"  
_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Next up... Ugh RACHEL BERRY" Sue called out

"Im Rachel Berry obviously and I'm trying out for the Cheerios." Rachel said it like she had no fear for _the one and only_ Sue Sylvester. Rachel put her boombox on the table and her mix's of songs came up. Rachel flew threw her outstanding and complex routine flawlessly and effortlessly and didn't break a sweat.

"Am I on the Cheerios?"

Sue looked at the tiny brunette in awe. She reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester.

"Absolutely you are now my new Head Cheerio and my new Head Bitch. And Now Quinn Fabray get over here!"

"Yes Coach?" Quinn said worried

"Your no longer Head Cheerio as that is now Rachel's spot and you are off of the Cheerios as I no longer need you because I have Rachel and her flawless moves. Sandbags get over here!"

Santana walked over to Sue because she had to try out for the Cheerios again when she had been kicked off

"Yes Coach Sue?"

"Your back on the Cheerios. With your and Rachel's star power my national trophies will be lining up my walls like water flows through a river."

"Thank you so much Coach Sue! You wont regret it! Can we go pick up our uniforms now?" Rachel and Santana pleaded.

"Knock yourself out. I now have nothing but respect for you two girls. Now go have some fun." Sue smiled at the two girls who were running away giggling.

"Coach you cant kick me off the Cheerios! It's my life. I need Cheerios to breathe!" Quinn pleaded.

"Well then I guess your going die. Now get the hell out of my gymnasium and return that uniform to me by tomorrow morning."

Quinn sulked out of the gym tears in her eyes.

Rachel and Santana their uniforms on and their high ponys tightened and walked through the halls like they owned them. Rachel could feel the power as another Cheerio gave her a slushie. She saw Quinn Fabray walking down the halls with a nice jean jacket a pair of short shorts and heels. 'What a slut' Rachel thought. Rachel threw the slushie at Quinn. Everyone stared at the new Head Cheerio then to Quinn. "Sorry didn't mean to hit your stomach. I forgot it might hurt your _**BABY!**_" The words flew out of Rachel's mouth like daggers and swords hurting Quinn on the outside all the way to the inside. No one had known Quinn was pregnant 'Atleast no one knows who the father is so he wont be humiliated too.' Quinn thought "Oh and Quinn! Tell Finn I hope that you, him, and the baby have just _Wonderful_ lives!" Quinns tears built up and she ran into the choir room as glee was starting.

"Wheres Rachel?" Artie asked

"Probably in the hallway slushying people." Quinn sniffled.

"Quinn did Rachel slushy you?"

"Yes" was all the words I could choke out "And she told everyone I was pregnant with Finn's child." She started sobbing uncontrolably.

The 'New' Unholy Trinity walked in minutes later (Rachel, Brittany and Santana)

"Whats up Fabray? Cry much?" Rachel said as Brittany and Santana high-fived each other and laughed.

Finn ran and shoved Rachel down and kicked her in the mouth. "STOP TALKING ABOUT QUINN LIKE THAT!" Finn was raging.

Rachel grabbed his foot and tripped him and wiped the blood off her mouth. She punched him in the eye, kicked him in the balls, and spit blood on him. "DONT YOU DARE FUCKING HIT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING MISERABLE FUCKING LITTLE LAME ASS!" Rachel spit on him again and sat down with Brittany and Santana and they all linked pinkies.

Mr. Schue walked into the class and saw Finn on the crying with bloody spit on him. "OH MY GOD! FINN ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well the 'New' Unholy Trinity came in and decided to say something mean to Quinn so I ran and tackled Rachel and kicked her in the mouth. She grabbed my foot tripped me, punched me in the eye, kicked me in the balls, and spit her blood on me and then you came in and were here."

"Rachel, Santana, Brittany is this true?"  
"Yes" They all said with confidence in their voices.

" I can't have this type of violence here. Girls you are kicked out of Glee until you an respect all of us."

"Fine" They all were about to leave when Rachel went and spit on Finn who still was lying on the ground. "I hope that teaches you not to mess with me Finnocence"

The girls left everyone with their mouths wide open and Noah in awe. Noah ran out of the choir room to find the Unholy Trinity chatting away. "Hey babe. That was totally hot." Puck said to Rachel.

"Noah I know your turned on by the looks of things" she glanced down and he blushed. "But I have Cheerios practice. Bye Noah" She passionatley kissed him and left him wanting more. "God shes hot"

**Puck's POV:**

**At football practice**

"Everyone gather around, I have good news and bad news." Beiste said. All the football players went and formed a circle and stood on one knee. "The bad news is Finn your no longer the QB."

Finn jumped up and was now fuming "YOU CANT DO THAT! I'M THE BEST PLAYER HERE. I WON US A FOOTBALL GAME DONT YOU REMEMBER?"

"Kid you won on Puckerman's pass to you. Now get back down."

Finn reluctantly got back down on one knee fuming with rage.

"The good news is that I already have a new QB I just have to ask if he'll accept the job." All the players looked up hopefully especially Puck. He'd been waiting his whole life for this and now he might finally have a chance. "Puckerman would you like to be the new QB?" Beiste looked at him and the words finally registered into his head. I Noah Puckerman had been asked to be the new QB.

"Hell yeah Coach!" I said.

"Good. Now hit the showers!"

Noah had a lot more confidence to his step. He and Rachel were the new power couple of the school. This was going to be a great junior year.


	3. Prom Disaster

**Brittany's POV:**

I couldn't believe today was _the day_ that Lord Tubbington was going to help me pick a prom dress for the prom tonight. He even started pooping out candy bars! Everything was going perfect. Until I went to school.

Rachel, Santana, I were walking down the halls with straws in our slushies sipping away, but I always knew the plan we threw them at one victim, The ex-head cheerio. The only reason why was because she got us kicked out of Glee club and Rachel and Santana don't like her that much.

Quinn was walking down the hall with a purple blouse and skin tight jeens and a pair of ankle boots. The outfit was really pretty and looked brand new! I felt really bad slushying her. I know Lord Tubbington would approve so that's why I'm doing it.

"HEY FABRAY!" Santana called out to Quinn who turned around as we, The Unholy Trinity, slushied her in perfect sync.

"Sorry about that maybe the baby will be lucky and is born ammund to the cold sticky things we call slushies. Bye Fabray!" Rachel called out as we walked away skirts twirling up and down as we walked.

"Sorry Quinn! Lord Tubbington told me too. And he's picking out my outfit so...yeah." I said. I felt bad she's been getting all of these things happening to her. I wonder whats next?

**Santana's POV: **

We walked into office before glee started.  
Rachel spoke up first. " you are a curly haired freak with no sense of talent with The Unholy Trinity gone you have no chance in the world for your fat loser club full of misfits to win and by the way you a bitch!" Rachel said.

jumped up from his desk and grabbed Rachel's arm with one hand and started touching her boobs with the other. "Is this what a bitch does huh!?"

I could feel the blood boiling in me. I punched and The Unholy Trinity ran to the only person we could trust.

"Coach Sue, We told him what you wanted us to say."

Rachel was crying by then but we had to stay strong

"What did he say?" Sue asked

"He said 'Is this what a bitch does?' and then he started touching Rachel's boobs, but I punched him and then we ran to you."

"Girls we're going to Figgins and getting Schuester fired." Coach Sue was fuming by then.

We ran to the principals office and told him what happened and was put in the sex-offenders data base and sent to prison AND fired. But in all of this I knew Rachel wouldn't feel safe without us beside her.

**Rachel's POV:**

They were about to crown prom king and queen.

"Our prom Queen is Rachel Berry." Loud applause filled the gymnasium as I Head Cheerleader got my crown. "Prom King is Finn Hudson" The crowd clapped not as loud, but still loud. It was time for our first dance. We started dancing and Finn leans in to kiss me. All of my senses went dark as I kicked him into the table and the punch bowl fell on his head. I went over to Noah. "Noah would you care to dance with me?"

"I would be honored." Noah and I started dancing, but Noah was tackled by Finn who started beating the crap out of him. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET RACHEL NOT YOU. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE QUARTERBACK NOT FUCKING YOU BITCH!"

Noah flipped Finn and kicked him in the balls and beat the living daylights out of him. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, BUT APPARENTLY YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO KISS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND AND ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M BETTER THAN YOU IN FOOTBALL." Noah slapped Finn across the face and broke his leg and then was pulled off of Finn who was layed on the ground crying silently.

"GET OUT OF THE PROM NOW!" Sue yelled

"Come on Noah. How about we go to Breadstix?" I whispered the next part in his ear so only he could hear me. "And maybe I can give you a surprise after. 3 words No. Gag. Reflex." She winked and left the prom with him standing there in awe.

"God shes hot." He walked out of the gym and they spent the rest of the night eating vegan food, watching Funny Girl, and making out. It was the perfect prom night.


	4. Facebook Sucks

**Noah's POV:**

I saw Finn walking down the hallway with crutches and a broken foot, but he got what was coming to him. He tried to kiss my girlfriend, Hudson knew a beatdown would be in order. I was carrying a slushy looking at people as they flinched because they thought I was going to throw it at them. I stopped at Rachel and handed her the slushy and a straw and another slushy without a straw she knew what it was for. The rest of the Unholy Trinity carried two slushies. And they put the ones they were drinking in their locker. I saw them walk up to A 9th grade girl and start telling her about the slushy process and how we'd make sure that they wouldn't slushy her because she was a new cheerio. The girl nodded smiled and ran away. The Unholy Trinity knew their target. One Quinn Fabray. "HEY QUINNY! TURN AROUND I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Quinn turned around and was covered in the rainbow colored slushy which was the stickiest and yummiest kind. "Dont worry Quinn your Baby Daddy can help clean this mess up." Santana said and Brittany and Rachel high-fived and went to class. The announcments came on and there was one that caught my eye it was Coach Beiste

"Finn Hudson you are kicked off the football team because your not a team player. Good day students."

I saw Finn's face as red as a his blood was and he ran out of the classroom and kicked a chair out on the way. This day was getting better and better for me.

**Rachel's POV:**

**Facebook**

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **At Cheerios practice just saw my boyfriend Noah quick make out session. Life is good. :]

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce and 47 others like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: My girlfriend is totally hot 3 words No Gag Reflex.

**Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, and 3,456 others like this**

**Artie Abrams: **Lucky Bitch. Dude your girlfriend is like fireworks dude your so lucky!

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **Noah! Don't post this fucking stuff online. Hello ever heard of fucking privacy!?

***Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry **has signed off of facebook*

I ran to the football field where Noah had just finished playing and was talking to the other guys. I slapped him across the face. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Noah yelled.

"YOU SERIOUSLY HAD TO POST THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A GAG REFLEX ONLINE. SERIOUSLY NOAH!?"

"Oh Sorry Babe. I thought it was cool so I posted it online."

"What if my father saw that-" My phone started ringing

"Hello? Hi Daddy. No Daddy it was just a jo- You cant ground me for the rest of the day! I have cheerios. Ok so I can still go to Cheerio- DADDY THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR. FINE!" I hung up my phone and was super mad.

"Noah I can't see you for the rest of the day. My dad grounded me because of what you said and how I reacted so this is kinda it before I can't talk, text, or communicate in any way to you so I want to say goodbye correctly." I started kissing him his tounge touching my bottom lip begging for entrance and I kindly accepted, but I stopped leaving him wanting more.

"Babe you can't leave me hanging!"

"That's what you get for getting me in trouble. Bye Noah" I winked at him and left him and his friends in awe as my skirt lightly blew up in the wind.

I knew what boys liked.


	5. Shot Scared

**Rachels POV: **

Noah, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Quinn, Sam, Finn, and I were all in the auditorium when a gun shot went off. All of us girls screamed and another shot went off and this time a cry went out.

"EVERYONE HIDE" Our new teacher Ms. Holiday yelled out. She had allowed me and the other cheerios back into glee club. The Unholy Trinity ran and hid. Noah and Sam went and grabbed Artie and his wheel chair and ran towards us as we hid behind the auditourium curtains that hid us if we put our knees up to our chests. Everyone else scrambled behind the curtains. Another shot rang out in the auditourium and it was ringing in my ears. All of us girls in The Unholy Trinity were sobbing uncontrollably holding each other and our boyfriends. Let me back track when we were allowed back in glee and I was still dating Noah, Brittany started dating Artie and Santana started dating Sam. We were the power couples of the school.

I could see the rest of the club was sobbing quietly and we heard someone bang on one of the doors then the other. We went silent and then he or she ran away. It sounded like a Samantha the new cheerio from 9th grade. She was so young. I truly felt bad for her she was so young and probably had to hide in one of the lockers, but she was small enough so she could probably fit and lock it again with one of the Cheerio tricks.

"Noah i'm scared. I need to tell you something... I cheated on you in the beginning of last year with Jacob Hault. I'm sorry!" Noah hugged me and said the three words I was hoping he would say.

"I forgive you. I'm not mad. No more cheating okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered and all of the sudden I started crying uncontrollably and shaking. The S.W.A.T team busted down the room and we all sucked in our breath but relaxed when we saw the S.W.A.T team and was escorted out and Rachel immediatley ran out after the police were about to question her.

"MISS WAIT!" The police officer was screaming for her to come back, but Rachel just couldn't. It was too painful. She ran until she saw a field of flowers and then she crashed into the ground and cried. Someone started to wipe away her tears and she looked up and saw the Unholy Trinity, Noah, Sam, and Artie were all sitting there and Noah wiping away her tears. Rachel immediatley felt the world vanish as she fell asleep from the nightmare that she called True Reality.


	6. Welcome to the dark side

**Facebook**

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **Did anyone see what **Quinn Fabray** was wearing today? Total Slut! Like if you agree

**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and 113 others like this**

**Quinn Fabray:** Really Berry? You're trying to make me look like a slut infront of everyone else? God I never knew you were so low

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Finn Hudson:** If anything you're the slut Rachel. Did you see the outfits you wore before you joined the Cheerios? Those were slutty. I mean really did you even look at how _short_ those skirts were?

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Don't talk about my Jewish American Princess like that Hudson or I will _snap your leg_ and even _harder_ than last time.

**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams, and 4,894 people like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Come at me bro.

**Quinn Fabray: **Boom BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!

**Finn Hudson, and 3 others like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Meet me in my yard NOW!

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **Thats totally hot.

**Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, and 79 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Just got rushed to the hospital. =[ He was being god damn serious! =[

**Quinn Fabray: **Well thank you for defending my honor Finny.

**Finn Hudson: **No problem Quinny. Love you 3

**Quinn Fabray: **Love you to Finny 3

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: ** Alright stop this lovey dovey crap. Or I will sort your face out so it wont be able to _look_ loveable. Do you understand me?

**Quinn Fabray: **Why don't you come show me!?

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **Open your front door.

**Quinn Fabray: Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry** slapped me really hard in this face, got in her car, and drove away.

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry:** Like this if you hate **Quinn Fabray**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and 7,984 people like this**

**Quinn Fabray: **Like this if you hate** Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry**

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn i'm breaking up with you. Your a snob and your pregnant and it's not even my kid it's some hook up you had with **Jessie St. James**. Plus the spark isn't there and you are kind of a slut. I mean you literally got a belly button piercing a few days ago. And you'd think I'd say I'm sorry but then I would be lying. Puck, Artie, Sam, Unholy Trinity will you allow me to join your "gang"/ friendship group thing?

**Rachel 'Head Bitch' Berry: **Sure Finnocence. Like if think he should be allowed to join

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, and 2 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Thanks guys. I promise I won't let you down. =]


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**I do not own glee or the characters except for Samantha =] I am not going to put this in the front of every chapter its a waste of words =) Happy Reading **


	8. Sexting

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE NEW CHAPTER EVERY FRIDAY =D YAY READ ON AND ENJOY!**

**Rachels POV:**

I had just woken up from my nap after the facebook mini-war. When I opened my eyes I saw my fathers standing over me holding my phone. I jumped up and tried to grab my phone, but my dad snatched it higher than I could reach.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I was screaing by then.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CAN EXPLAIN THESE TEXTS TO ME YOUNG LADY."

He started reading off my texts and I was mortified until he read a text message I sent to Noah. My father had started to read it outloud. "Noah baby I need you inside me so badly right now. I'm wet just thinking about you wishing you would just lick my clit until I was screaming your name. I miss you so much baby. I want you... bad"

My face was as red as a tomato by then. I was looking down feeling so shameful, but I was fuming because my fathers had gone through _my_ _phone _without _ my permission._ "Why were you going through my phone." My voice cracked as I was crying now. They invaded my privacy. "What gave you the right!? Did I do something wrong that you had to go searching through my phone without my permission? Do you have so little respect to me that you don't bother asking before you root through my belongings?" Tears were still pouring down my face as I grabbed my bedazzled phone from my father.

"Sweetie it's not like that-" My father started speaking, but I cut them off

"No it is like that. I'm going stay at a friends for the weekend. I'll be back sunday night." My voice cracked as I said my last sentence. I walked- no more like _ran_- into my room and I packed the things I would need for the weekend. I grabbed my bag and grabbed my keys from the counter and jumped in my pink glitterful convertible. I drove a few blocks before I stopped and called everyone that would be able to help me in my time of need, Noah, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Hell even Tina but not one of them answered. It started to pour and I was soaked but I didn't careas my new Jacket and jeans were soaked with the freezing rain that felt like knives pounding against my skin. I wanted so badly for someone to pick up but no one did. I turned to my only hope well prayer, Quinn Fabray. I called her and she picked up her phone by the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Quinn asked I could tell she didn't know it was me.

"Quinn?" I was certain when she heard my voice she hung up.

"Rachel why are you calling _me_. You _hate_ me."

"Quinn i'm sorry *sob* that I wasn't *sob* kind and *sob* wonderful *sob* but I need somewhere to go *sob* and I needed someone and I knew you would be there *sob* for me even after the *sob* terrible things *sob* I did to you because your so kind to me." I was bawling my eyes out by then.  
"Rachel calm down come to my house and we can talk"

"Thanks *sniffle* Quinn"

"Bye Rachel"

I hung up the phone and drove to Quinns house. I rang the bell 5 minutes later and Quinn let me in seeing I was soaked. She told me to take a shower and then put on warm clothes and come down to talk.

I went and stripped off my wet clothes and got into the warm shower as it heated me. I washed my hair and got out then put on a pair of pajamas. I walked downstairs to find Quinn on the couch with the fire on. She motioned for me to walk closer to her. I sat down and she asked me what happened.

"Well Noah and I were sexting and my dad's went through my phone and they saw ALL of them and they yelled then I yelled and cried and called you after I called the others. And now were here." I looked depressed as I told her.

"Hey Cheer up. Let's paint nails and Rachel could we put all this behind us and just be friends."

"Ok I'd like that." I was smiling. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND LOVED EACH AND EVERY ONE =D**


	9. Dear Readers

**DEAR My Beloved People who read my story,**

**I will take not be taking Finn and Quinn out of the main character of the story line as they will be main characters in the next 7 chapters if i even do 7 chapters.**

**I am not going to "bash" Finn anymore like i said in ch 6 he's part of the in crowd now and I couldn't be mean to him for long makes me feel bad**

**Thanks Favorite and Follow the story =D I love you all I update every Friday at 3:00 pm the update will be up at 4 or 5? SO I love you all Thanks for your reviews good and bad.**

**BYE**

**3 Your Writer**

**PS Thanks for not hating me for the bad grammar I will proofread now. Wuv u all =D**


	10. The Fight

**Dear Readers, Sorry for not posting I had no use of a computer as mine broke. Currently I am using my mother's computer. Trust me it's not the best but it still gets story's on to the internet**

**WELL ONWARD TO READING  
Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters except for Stephanie!**

**Word Count: 1,077 **

**Rachel's POV: **

I walked into school the next day to be greeted with the image of Quinn Fabray being slushied by two of the underclassmen. THAT WAS NOT OKAY! "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The two cheerios looked up frightened.

"We-we were um… just showing her who's boss? Yea that's what we were doing! Showing her who's in charge!" The cheerio managed to stutter out.

"Well that's not going to happen. For now on QUINN FABRAY IS OFF LIMITS! Does everybody hear me!? Because if you don't understand this right now you can take it up with Puck, Sam, Finn, Artie, Santana, and I? Does everybody understand that I WILL ENDS YOU in the words of Santana!" I had the HBIC look in my eyes and the icy stare that made at least 110% of the student body shudder.

"Ok now everybody get to class!" Everybody scurried off in fear and the hall way was soon empty. I grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her to the closest bathroom.

**Quinn's POV:**

"Wow, Rachel that was so sweet of you to do, but you really didn't have to do that… it wasn't necessary."  
"No it was. I have treated you like garbage for too long and I am so sorry. I never should've been mean to you. You're an amazing person. You're kind, generous and you are a beautiful girl." Rachel said as she finished washing the slushy out of my hair.

"I'll see you in lunch okay?" Before I could respond she left. I grabbed my clothes and headed to class, she was like my knight in shining armor. I gave the teacher a weary smile and sat down. Today was going to be a long day!

(AN: This next part I got from a different story it's called Textually Active and it's really cool this author inspired me)

**Rachel's POV: **

"MS. BERRY! ARE YOU TEXTING IN MY CLASSROOM?"

"Yup. Way to state the obvious!"

"Do you happen to be texting Mr. Puckerman?"

"AGAIN. Way to state the obvious."

"Well you both shall be sharing your text messages up here!"

"Yea Whatever" I replied. I got out of my seat and Noah followed me.

"Start reading" the teacher said looking at us. Our entire class silenced to see what we were about say.

(Rachel in italics Puck in both bold and italics)

_Hey, our teacher is a complete douche_

_**No duh maybe we can egg her house later**_

_Nah I'd much rather be doing something else_

_**Oh yeah like what?**_

_Feeding the ducks with Britt and then smashing her car with Santana later tonight_

_**Well I can think of a bunch of more exciting things for us to be doing**_

_Oh yeah really?_

_**Yeah like having you-**_

My entire body froze up. My instincts over placed me as I knew the rest of the conversation would end us up in the principal's office. I grabbed his phone and threw it at a wall and it smashed into pieces and did the same to mine.

The teacher looked at me shocked.  
"There now there is nothing left to read is there?" I asked in HBIC mode. I gave her an icy glare and packed up my things as the bell rang. I walked out and went to my locker and pulled out Noah and I's spare phones. I handed one to him and we walked to lunch hand in hand. We sat down and started explaining what happened when Jacob Ben Israel walked up to me.

"Rachel can I have a pair of your underwear?" Jacob said

I lost it. I jumped up and went into Head Bitch mode. "NO JACOB GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I GRAB THIS KNIFE AND CUT YOU WITH IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? BECAUSE I WILL END YOU AND WOULDN'T GO TO JAIL BECAUSE WHAT YOU ASKED ME IS SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" I was about to punch him in the face when two jocks restrained me and dragged me away from Jacob while I was screaming threats in Italian. Before I was dragged any further I did and drop and set and got out of the hold the jocks had me in. I charged Jacob and tackled him so far he slammed his back into the wall that was 30 ft. away (AN: I know that's not realistic but I was feeling good about Rachel lately) I started pounding his face in until I was dragged away yet again by 4 jocks and 3 cheerios and they were still struggling to get me away from him. I started screaming in Italian once more and Noah ran up to me I could tell his wrist was bruised from beating down on Jacob so hard.

"Shhhh, Baby I got you. I made sure he won't harass you again." He knew I was still affected from what Mr. Schuester did to me. I collapsed into his arms and broke down crying. Crying because of the pain in my wrists and shoulder. Crying because I would never be normal again. Crying because this happened to me. He picked me up in his arms like a child and brought me back to the table after the scene everybody was watching. All the jocks and cheerios sat back down as Jacob scurried away from the scene. I was crying into Noah's jersey as he said comforting words into my ears that if he normally said in front of the jocks would be named a wuss, but the jocks understood how I felt because I told them and the cheerios because they were like my family.

I went through the rest of my classes like a zombie and went to glee and sat next to Noah. I was cuddled into Noah's side sleeping by the time glee was over. Ms. Holiday didn't mind because she knew what I went through that day, Noah drove me home after and slept with me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with my head on his chest with him still sleeping. This was going to be a good day hopefully.


	11. The Condoms

Dear Guest to post a comment. Listen I was having writing block and it was a filler chapter and next time you leave a comment actually says it on your own account so I can message you and fix what you thought was terrible. I understand it's not Rachel, but this is how I wish Rachel was Italian and Jewish and stood up for herself and don't bring my username into this. I was having a Puckleberry moment when I started writing so please next time don't post your hatred anonoumusly.

Thanks 3 Gleek

**Last time on Glee:**

**Rachel and Puck got caught sexting in class and Rachel threw both their phones at the wall. Jacob asked for a pair of her underwear and Rachel flipped out and started screaming threats in Italian. She had to be restrained by 4 jocks and 3 Cheerios and they still struggled to hold her back, but then Puck said soothing words to her and she fell asleep.**

**That's what you missed on Glee!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or The Princess Diaries**

**Puck's POV: **

"Baby wake up we have school" Rachel whispered in my ear.

"Hmmph" I turned away from her, but then she started kissing my mouth and obviously the Puckasourus wasn't going to deny his girl so I slipped my tongue in her mouth as we battled for dominance. I obviously won, but she was mean and pulled away to get dressed.

"Babe, what are you doing you don't have to pick out an outfit. You can just put on your Cheerios uniform." I told her as she rooted through her closet.

"NOAH! I shall not. Today is free dress day and that includes the Cheerios this year. Where's your football jersey I have an idea!"

**Rachel's POV:**

Working this outfit like it's my BITCH. Noah's Jersey and tight leggings are a good mix if you want to see some jaws drop.

"Berry you can spank me as many times as you want as long as you have that on!" Azimio said as he and Karofsky walked by. "Damn looking good Berry!" Karofsky said to me.

Noah put his arm around me and we walked through the hallway, proud to be together.

"Student's please join us in the auditorium right now for a special announcement." Figgin's said over the PA system.

Everyone settled down in the auditorium and Figgins called Noah and I up to the stage. What was happening?

"Everyone Mr. Puckerman would like to say something to all of you." Figgins addressed to the rest of us.

All of the sudden Sweet Caroline started playing throughout the entire auditorium and Noah started singing.

_Where it began,__  
__I can't begin to knowin'__  
__But then I know it's growing strong__  
__Was in the spring__  
__And spring became the summer__  
__Who'd have believed you'd come along.___

_Hands, touchin' hands__  
__Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you___

_Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__I've been inclined__  
__To believe they never would__  
__But now I, look at the night__  
__And it don't seem so lonely__  
__We fill it up with only two.___

_And when I hurt,__  
__Hurtin' runs off my shoulders__  
__How can I hurt when I'm with you__  
__Warm, touchin' warm__  
__Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you__  
__Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__I've been inclined,__  
__To believe they never would__  
__Oh, no, no___

_Sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seemed so good__  
__Sweet Caroline,__  
__I believe they never could__  
__Sweet Caroline..._

"Rachel Barbara Berry I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine being with anyone besides you. You're like the anchor that holds me down from floating out to sea. You are the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth and you are also the most talented" Noah said to me as he got down on one knee. I had tears in my eyes by then. Then he continued his speech, "So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Sì in mille altre lingue! (Yes in a thousand other languages) Absolutely I would love to be your wife. I jumped into his arms after he put the star shaped diamond on my ring finger. The entire student body was cheering.

By the time everybody was done cheering, I had a major headache.

Noah drove me back to his house and after we greeted his mom hello and told her how Noah proposed to be in front of the entire of school. We went upstairs and I used his bathroom to find some aspirin so like any normal person I checked the drawer and I saw a box of condoms…

**Puck's POV:**

Rachel came racing out of the bathroom and said something I would never think she would say. "I'm not ready to have sex so why do you have a box of condoms in your draw. I saw them when I was looking for aspirin." She looked 50% hot 50% scary and when those mix they make 100% sexy right?

"Rach, my mom bought them for me when she found out I was going to propose." I said. "Why would it be a problem to have them anyway? Why wouldn't I want to protect you in the event we do make love?" I said quoting the Princess Diary books I read Rachel to bed with.

"Aw Noah your so sweet!" Rachel said as she started kissing me. Yup my life is totally awesome._  
_


	12. Sweet Caroline

**Hi guys this will be my last chapter and the end of this story! Thank you for your reviews and for reading my story when I got that first review I knew I had to keep writing even though it was a negative one, but from now on I shall be doing only Finchel one shots. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Last time on glee:**

**Puck proposed to Rachel by singing Sweet Caroline in front of the entire school and then Rachel found condoms in a drawer in his bathroom and he said he wanted to protect her in the event they did make love. Then Rachel got all mushy and kissed him.**

**And that's what you missed on glee!**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**No one's POV:**

The brunette was sitting on the couch 8 and half months pregnant, but then she felt water beneath her. "NOAH!" She screamed

"Yes, babe!?" Puck answered her.

"My water just broke.." The diva said

" AH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" The brunette yelled as she tightly gripped onto Puck's hand.

"One more push sweetie and then you'll have your baby." The doctor told the couple.

"Come on Rachel one more push babe, then we'll have our baby.." I murmured to Rachel.

"It hurt's so much Noah!" As she pushed again, but this time there was a shrill scream and the diva's body immediately relaxed and her breath was starting to even out as the doctor handed us our baby girl.

"What would you like to name her?" The doctor asked us.

"Caroline Sarah Puckerman." Puck and Rachel said at the same time

"You're our Sweet Caroline" Puck whispered to the tiny girl.


End file.
